Black Fairy
The Black Fairy, also known as the Dark Fairy, was once one of the most powerful Fairies that ever existed, residing back in the Enchanted Forest. She is known to have once possessed a very powerful wand, but had it confiscated after being defeated by her nemesis, the Blue Fairy. But even after her defeat, the Black Fairy plotted her revenge and made preparations for the day that she may rule the Fairies and lay waist to those who would stand in her way she soon stole her grand son gideon and raised him with the intent of murdering emma swan and obtain absolute power but in the end she was finally killed by her own son rumpelstiltskin. Biography Falling to the Darkness The Black Fairy once stood aside the rest of her kind, protecting the realms and helping people especially children who were in desperate need of guidance in the form of fairy godmothers in times of great peril. But one day, the Black Fairy would be tempted to give up her power in favor of a family with a child of her own, a life she ultimately decided to abandon because she was too afraid to let go of her power. Leaving her son made the Black Fairy fall victim to the darkness, and from the darkness the Black Fairy became one of the most powerful fairies who had ever lived. The Black Fairy recalled that in ancient times Fairies of old were vicious, vindictive and cruel embodying forces of nature and often appearing as monstrous figures rather than the winged pixie-like beings that most recognize today. Fairies of old were also known for vandalism and theft to outright murder and kidnapping. Believing that the new Fairies of modern times were not guides but slaves to the needs of the realms, the Black Fairy sought to take control of the Fairies and mold them into the image of darkness, bringing them back to their malevolent roots. Her plan would have succeeded and resulted in death and mayhem on a wide scale, had it not been for the intervention of the Blue Fairy. Blue stole the Black Fairy's wand and exiled her from the rest of the Fairies, leaving her to her own devices. By relying upon dark magic, she was able to regain her wings albeit in a more twisted and monstrous form, and soar through the air once more as the first Dark Fairy. Meeting Children Old and New Despite regaining some of her power in the form of a Fairy, the Black Fairy required followers to overthrow the Fairies and seize control. To this end, the Black Fairy abducted many children, changing them into a monstrous and twisted breed of Dark Fairies a dark version of the Fairies that are known to the world. During one of her attempts to abduct a child to join her ranks, she was tricked into a confrontation with her own son who turned out to be the Dark One himself. Rumpelstiltskin demanded to know why his mother left him, but she managed to break free and leave him without an answer. Forging a New Villain and destruction After discovering her sons identity, the Black Fairy kept a close watch on Rumple and would even see that he would have another son. After this son who would be named Gideon Gold was born, he was taken away for his own protection by the Blue Fairy. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, the Black Fairy emerged from the Dark Realm and took Gideon from the Blue Fairy whom was no match for the Black Fairy's power. She then takes Gideon back to the Dark Realm where she raises him and molds him into a wielder of dark forces with a heart full of darkness. With her work done forging Gideon into what he had become, he left the Dark Realm and returned to Storybrooke, now an adult and on a mission to vanquish Emma Swan and spread a little darkness along the way eventually he managed to free her and the black fairy went to confront her son whom eventually sided with her in preparations to cast a new curse and kill the saviour for good after successfully reshaping the town in her own twisted image she later went to retrieve her wand but rumple having seen through her trick took and used its full power to kill the black fairy once and for all ridding the realm of the ultimate evil for ever. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: As a Fairy whom has embraced the dark arts, The Black Fairy's powers all revolve around the use of Dark Magic. Although she was exiled from the Fairies years ago, she has managed to regain some of her power but in order to regain her full range of abilities she requires her wand. * Winged Flight: In her natural state, the Black Fairy is able to generate a wicked form of fairy wings which allow her to fly in the Enchanted Forest and beyond. Category:Villains Category:Slavers Category:Thieves Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fairies Category:Demons Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Gold Family Category:Deceased Characters